From a Distance
by frenchyy0609
Summary: Jess couldnt think anything could get any worse in her life. Until she finds herself in Hyrule falling for The Hero of Time, or is she falling for Ganondorf to. Jess has to make a decison for the goddesses. Hyrule is in her hands. Will Hyrule be forever in dark or light. Based on TP theme.. Gan/Jess Link/Jess
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Nintendo character's! This is based on the Twilight Princess theme.

From a distance

Chapter One

Jesse was the odd-ball out from everyone. She was the wierd one, the one that was always picked last for everything, and the one who nobody wanted to be around. She was 18 years old, five foot two with sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The only friend she had was her best friend Jeremey. They have lived beside each other for almost twelve years now. Growing up they would spend there time playing the old Nintendo 64 game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Then when the Wii came out; they got Twilight Princess.

Jesse called Jeremy over one day, saying she needed to tell him something rather important. When he got there, he found her sitting on the couch in the den. "So what's up?" he asked. She just looked at him. "I hope im not sounding jibberish or anything like that but guess what?"

"What?" he said looking conserned. She started off telling him that for almost 2 weeks now she has been having dreams about the land of Hyrule and how she was child of destiny just like Link, Zelda and Ganondorf. Then she went off by telling him that could have swore she heard someone call her name in the game.

Jermey just looked at her and started laughing. "Jess, really now? I mean who do you think was calling you? Princess Zelda? Haha!"

Jesse just looked at him with the straightest face. "See, I knew you would laugh. Just leave!"

"C'mon, Jess. I'm just messing with you," he said. Jesse just looked at him and told him she wasnt playing for him to get out.

Jeremy stood up, didnt say a word and left. To get her mind off of things Jess turned on 'ol Twilight Princess and resumed where she left off. "Ok Midna. Blah blah blah..." Getting frustrated at the game, she threw the controller.

"Pssst. Come here" she heard someone say. Jesse whipped around so fast she almost fell. "W-w-whos there?" she asked trembling with fear.

"Oh you dear sweet child, do come here, for I will explain" the voice told her. Jesse walked over to the TV and crouched down in front of it. "Closer." She inched closer to the TV. "Just a little closer." Her face was almost touching the screen. Just as she was about to get up and walk away, two hands came out of the TV and pulled her in.

**OHHHH MY GOOOSSSHH! CREEEPY! WONDER WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!**


	2. Chapter 2

From a distance

Chapter Two

When Jess woke up, she found herself in Ordon Village. Everything was a blur. When she finally came to, she notice somoene was standing over her. Jesse nearly jumped in sight noticing who it was. She thought to herself 'no it cant be.' 'this isnt happening'. Right in front of her was none other than Link.

"Why am I here? Why did this happen!?" she started yelling and crying. Link tried to calm her down. "This cant be happening! This cant be happening! Why is this happening?!" she asked him. Link just shrugged his shoulders. "Can you understand me?" she asked. Link nodded. "Oh yeah, thats right. I forgot you dont speak." she told him. He gave her a discombobulated look. "It's hard to explain. Lets just say I know you." she said.

Link helped her off the ground and showed her to his house. When she walked through the door the smell immediatly hit her. Ordon pumpkin soup. Link walked passed her and grinned as he heard her stomach growl. She just gave him a crooked smile and asked if she could get some. Link gave her a wooden bowl and looked at her in amusment as she gulped down the soup.

"Hey, don't judge me. I feel like I haven't ate anything in a year," she said jokingly. He just smiled and shook his head. She got up and started looking around. "Fancy place you got here," she told him. Link just smiled. "So what's there to do around here?" she asked. Link just got up and motioned for her to come with him. When they step outside, she remembers that in the game Epona was right beside his house. She looks over to the left and sees her. "Oh my gosh! Epona! Can we ride her? Please!" Jesse begged. Link still looking confused nodded in approval. Jesse ran up to Link and gave him a huge hug and all he could do was blush. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

Link gets on first, then helps Jess get on. "Ok where to first? Umm how about the spring?" she asked. Link winked an eye at her and kicked Epona for her to go.

When they reach the spring, Jess sees another familiar face. Ilia. Jess was kind of nervous because she remembers that Link and Ilia had a thing for each other, and she would get mad if she seen someone riding a horse with her "lover".

She looks over to Ilia and smiles. Ilia walks over to them and clearly looks past Jess and says to Link, "You never told me had a... lady friend, Link." Jess catching the hint, gets off Epona and walks over to Ilia.

"Well it seems someone is a little... how should I put it... jealous? If it makes you feel any better Ilia, I have no intention whatsoever to take your man. So if you have a problem with me just say it now, because it looks like I will be staying here in this villiage with you for a little while, so if you have anything to say, say it now!"

Jess was furious. She had had enough with the ignoring and getting picked on to the point to where she was about to explode.

Ilia's eyes could not believe the words that had just came out of some strangers mouth. She thought to herself, how does she know me? She finally got her thoughts together and asked "How do you know my name?"

Jess put her head down. She was wondering on how she was going to explain this. "Ok, I'm not from this world. I'm from a place called Earth. Millions and billions of people live on that place and we are called humans. There's a game that came out that someone invented, and it is called The Legend of Zelda. There are many different types of games and different name of them. The one I know you all from, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I am in the game Twilight Princess. On the game, the only character you get to be is Link. You have to go on many different quest to save Princess Zelda from Ganondorf. It's a story that has many generations."

As Jess is telling her this, Ilia just listens and listens. When she gets done with all the explaining, Ilia just looked puzzled.

Jess was tired of someone looking like an idiot so she starts walking back to Link's house. Link catches up to her to find her in his house sitting in front of the fire. "Sorry if I sounded ill out there, but back where I'm from, I get picked on alot and... it's hard to explain, ok? Is there a place where I can sleep?" She asked. Link nodded and motioned her to follow him. He went downstairs into the basement and there was a bed. She looked at him and said " This is the only bed in here, where are you going to sleep?" Link nodded to the bed. "Hold up. You and me are going to sleep together?" Link blushed. "Umm, I dont know what kind of funny business you are trying to pull but I just met you and I dont wan't you trying anything funny." she exlaimed. Link looked confused and walked away, leaving Jess there.

She wondered what got into him. Then she thought about it. She did sound like a jerk. She looked back at the bed and shrugged. She thought 'She's had a long day. She can take her anger out on someon, can't she?' She laid down on the bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

From a distance

Chapter Three

A few months go by, and Jess finds herself falling in love with Link. Every night she curls up against him. Has her head laying on his chest with her legs wrapped around his. His arms around her, holding her tight. Both of them cuddling and kissing each other. Life was perfect. Jess still hadn't given away her womanhood yet. She was saving that for marriage.

One morning, she wakes up, noticing that Link is no where to be found. She gets out of bed and goes upstairs. Hes not in the house. She puts on her shoes and goes outside. She nearly screams at the sight down below her. It's a war between the living and the dead. Shes searching through the chaos to try and find Link. She cant see him anywhere. She looks over to the far left and sees him with the Great Ganondorf. Jess screams and runs back inside.

Ganondorf and Link look up when they hear the scream. Ganondorf smiles at Link. "Link you never told me you had a lady friend." Ganondorf hits Links shield with his sword to make him stagger. Link growls and gets back into his stance. Ganondorf tries to make another blow but Link moves out the way and makes a run for his house. When Link reaches the ladder he looks back to see Ganondorf, but he is no where to be found. Link climbs the ladder and is in total shock when he opens the door. There in the middle of his floor is Ganondorf holding Jess around the waist with the sword at her throat wanting to taste her flesh.

"Let go of me!" Jess yells, trying to jerk away from him. Link dashes toward Ganondorf and feels a painful hit to the side of his head causing him to fall to the floor. Ganondorf pushes Jesse to the door and opens it. He throws her down to the ground letting the skeltons tie her up. Link gets up and runs out the door, straight into Ganondorf. They both fall down to the ground with a thud.

Ganondorf gets up and swings his sword at Link. Link barely gets out of the way. He looks up and sees Jess tied up, making Link even more angrier. Link runs with all his might at Ganondorf. Just before he is about to hit him he rolls to the side and back slices Ganondorf. "Ahhhhhh, you little coward!" Ganondorf roars. "I'm done toying around with you!"

Ganondorf lifts his hand to Link causing him to drop his sword and sheild and double over in pain. As Ganondorf walks closer the pain becomes even more powerful. Finally Ganondorf places his hand on Links head. Link is shaking he is in so much pain. He looks up at Ganondorf with tears in his eyes. Ganondorf just has that evil smirk on his face. "Goodbye hero." Before Link blacks out, all he remembers is Ganondorf throwing Jess over Ganondorfs horse and riding off.


	4. Chapter 4

From a distance

Chapter Four

When Jess wakes up, she finds herself on the back of a horse. She looks around and notices she is on a bridge. She figures its the Bridge to Lake Hylia seeming that in the game Ganondorf took over the Hyrule Castle. 'Oh shit! Maybe I'll get to meet the Princess!' she thought.

Ganondorf notices his captive is moving around and makes the horse come to a halt. Jess stops moving figuring they stopped because of her. "Why did you take me!" she demands. "Silence! You'll see whenever we get there." Ganondorf proceeds on their journey to Castle Town.

Jess wide awake, looks around trying to get familiar with this world. She knew it pretty well being that she defeated this game several different times. She looked to the left on the ledge to see some bobklin patroling. She sighed not knowing where her fate was heading. She started thinking to herself if Link would come and rescue her. She found herself thinking about him alot. Was she falling in love with him?

Her thoughts were interrupted from coming to a stop. She looked up in awe. Right there in front of her was Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf grabbed her off the horse and threw her over his shoulder. "Where are you taking me?" she asked in discomfort. Ganondorf ignored her and proceeded inside the castle.

Inside was gorgeous. Two skeletons stood on boths sides of the door at the entrance. "Are you going to kill me?" Jess asked sounding worried. Ganondorf just chuckled. She just gave up asking questions and decided it was best is she hushed. While she rode on Ganondorfs shoulder to wherever it was he was taking her, she thought it would be best to look around. She notices everything was just like it was in the game. 'maybe I could use the same techniques as I did in the game to get out of here' Jess thought with a malacious grin on her face.

Once they got to the top of the castle, Ganondorf threw her down on the floor. "Ow! Jess just looked up with pure hate in her eyes and glared them at Ganondorf. She got up and looked around. The throne room. This was where she defeated Ganondorf three two different times. "What is the purpose for you taking me! Now stop ignoring me! I want answers now!" she yelled at the man in front of her.

He still had that evil grin on his face. Still looking at her, he waved his hand out as if he wanted her to look in the direction is was going. Jess looked and noticed it led to a door. The skeleton guards opened it and out came a woman in black robes with her hands chained together. "You want your answers, here you go" Ganondorf said in amusement.

Jess looking confused just stood there. Ganondorf walked over to the woman and grabbed her chains and threw her over to Jess. The woman landed with a thud. "uh" she groaned. Jess tried to help her up but yelled out in pain. "You do not touch the imprisoned!" Ganondorf yelled. "I..was..only trying..to help...her" Jess could barely say back. Ganondorf walked over to Jess and bachanded her. "Silence! Your tounge is going to get yourself in trouble!" Jess hit a pillar and slid down. "Ughhhhhhh..." she moaned in pain. She finally managed to get up and looked towards Ganondorf with tears in her eyes.

Ganondorf motioned for her to come. She started walking but about fell over from the pain. He motioned for the skeletons to help her. They grabbed her arms and picked her up and brought her to their might King. She stood there beside this gruesome man with a helpless woman in front of them. Ganondorf reached down and snatched the hood off the woman.

Jess gasped in disbelief. It was the Princess. Princess Zelda. The Princess looked up with eyes full of sorrow and met Jess's. "Well Princess you got what you wanted, now speak" the Demon Lord told her. Jess couldnt take her eyes off of her. She had been...beaten. Her face was swolled up. She had two black eyes, a busted life and she didnt know if her nose was broken or not.

"Hello...Jess..." the Princess barely managed to say. Jess knelt beside her "how do you know my name?" "You my dear, are someone who is very powerful and very valuable to all of us. The goddesss sent you here because you belong here. I dont have much time to explain. You were sent here to be apart of something very powerful. Whatever it is, the choice it up to you." Zelda began. Jess interrupted her "wait, what do you mean I am powerful and valuable and I have to make a choice?"

"I do not know young one. My Goddess will not tell me. She came to me and told me to come find you and bring you to our world. There is no returning. Your place is here. In Hyrule." Zelda explained.

"NO! I have to return home. I have friends and family" Jess started crying. "No my dear child, your place is here." Zelda looks at Ganondorf, and he nods. "Jess my time is no longer here. I have failed my kingdom. I have failed you. I am sorry" Zelda put her head down in shame.

"What do you mean your time is up?" Jess asked concerned. " My dear, I am not the ruler of this country anymore. I have no say in the matter. You and I are both in the power of Ganondorf. As sad as it seems, I am sorry." Zelda said. "So your telling me I have to listen and obey everything he tells me?"

"Correct." "Well what is my fate? Where or when is the choice I have to make?" Jess is looking for answers. "My darling I do not know. The Goddesses I know will lead you in the right direction." Zelda bows to Jess and the guards take her back to her quarters. Jess just stands there wondering what all of this means.

She looks at Ganondorf "What is my place here...with you? Why did you take me? What do you want with me?!"

Ganondorf raises his hands to slap her but Jess makes a run to the door. She doesnt waste no time on looking back to see where Ganondorf was. She gets the door open and runs down the stairs. She looks back and Ganon is no where in sight. She trips and falls. "Uh!" She hears someone walking toward her. She looks up and sees that it is Ganondorf. His eyes are glowing with pure anger. She sits up on her elbows and tries to turn over and crawl away.

Ganondorf grabs her ankle and pulls her toward him to try and grab her throat. Jess leans up and slaps him right in the face. She gets to her feet and tries to make a run for the door. Ganondorf growls. Just before she is about to open it, she feels somone grab her around the waist. Ganondorf grabs her and slams her onto the ground. "Ahhhhhh!" Jess screams in pain. Jess fades in and out of consciensness. She groans in discomfort. "Nnnoo...Ppleeasee ddont... huurt me" she manages to say before balcking out.

Ganondorf picks her up and takes her through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

From a Distance

Chapter Five

When Jess wakes up, she finds herself in a bed. She lies still not knowing who or what is in there. She looks to the right. Theres a huge door, a table and a book shelf. She looks in front of her and sees a fire place well lit that is taller than she is, to the left of it is a doorway. Jess guesses its to the bathroom. Suddenly she gets the feeling that she is not alone. She slowly turns her head to the left. Ganondorf is sitting a desk, doing what looks like paper work.

Without looking at her he says "quite a show you put on out there. Maybe next time i want be so gentle." She sits up in bed. "Gentle! When out there were you gentle? Is grabbing me and slamming me down into the cement gentle?!" Jess is starting to yell. Ganondorf chuckles. "Yes. haha because if I wanted to, i could have killed you. I was simply teaching you a lesson." "Oh really? and what might that be?" she sarcastically asked. Ganondorf gets up and walks to the door. He turns the handle and opens the door. Before he walks out he turns and looks at her. "I was teaching you decipline. You might not be so granted the next time you pull something so childish."

Jess just stares at the door when he walks out. Jess throws herself on the bed and starts crying. She thinks about Jeremy. She knew he was joking when she told him about the dreams and voices when she yelled at him. She felt sad and guilty for that being that last time she is going to see him and thats how she acted. Then she started thinking about her mom. What was she going to think. How was she going to feel. While Jess is thinking about this she cries herself back to sleep.

When she wakes up, she looks around the room to make sure she is the only one in there. She gets out of bed and nearly falls to the ground. Her body is sore from the fight she had earlier with Ganondorf. She takes baby steps until she can finally walk. She looks back on the bed and notices someone had placed some clothes for her to change into with a note stapled to it.

The note read: 'Jess, put these garments on and join me for dinner. Theres a wash basin in the room beside the fire place. Wash up and hurry down'

Jess looked confused. The note didnt say who it was from. She thought 'it cant be from Ganondorf. It sounds to friendly.' Even if it was she wasnt going to waste his time. She didnt want another beating like she had earlier. She went into the bathroom and got the was basin. She took off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Jess's eyes filled with tears. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises. She tried to touch the one on her upper arm but flinched at the pain.

After she washed herself, she held the dress up and looked at it. It wasnt ugly but it wasnt to her liking either. It was black with gold trimming. She put it on and walked to the mirror. "Ha, i could have guessed. What a perv." she said to herself. Her cleavage was exposed a little to much. The dress hugged her rather tightly to her hips and flowed out to her ankles.

Jess wasnt to fond of dresses, especially long ones that showed everything you had. She figured Ganon wanted her to wear it so he could get some kind of pleasure out of it. She wasnt going ot have that. She took the dress off and threw it in the fire. "There. That will teach him that im not some kind of whore!"

"And what makes you think that."

Jess turned white as a ghost. She turned around slowly. Standing against the bed post was Ganondorf. He was not happy at all.


	6. Chapter 6

From a Distance

Chapter Six

Jess froze in place. Her blood ran cold. He walked towards her. Every step he took, she steped backwards. She felt a wall behind her and she knew this was it. "You dont like the clothes I pick out for you?" Ganondorf said. Jesse was hesitant with her answer. "I do Ganondorf. I ju-" she was interrupted with a roar. "DONT LIE TO ME!" he grabbed her by her throat. "Ppleasse" she barely muttered. "Will you wear whatever I lay out from now on?" he said in her ear. She nodded in approval.

"Good" he threw her in front of the fire place. "Now, get the dress out and put it on." She said "you want me to get the dress out the fire and put it on?" Ganon is getting aggrivated. "Yes" he said through gritted teeth. "But its on fire" Jess said. "I told you, your mouth is going to get you in trouble." Jess stands up and goes to fire place. She bends down. Instead of picking up the flaming dress, she picks up a piece of hot coal and throws it a Ganondorf.

It hits Ganondorf in the face. She sees her chance and makes a run for it. She opens the door and runs down the hallway. She hears Ganondorf behind her roaring. Jess turns the corner and takes a sword from one of the armor mannequins. She hides behind the corner and waits for Ganondorf to come. She hears him getting closer. Jess hears her chance. She steps out and swings the sword grazing Ganondorfs chest. She drops the sword. Her and Ganondorf stare at each other. Her in horror. Him in rage.

Jess backs up slowly. Mouth ajar. Ganondorf is seething through his teeth. She looks on his face and sees a blister right under his right eye. Ganondorf's breath is labored and his eyes were glowing red. She just knew beast Ganon was about to come. She had pushed his last button. This was the end for her.

While she had the chance she makes another run for it. Jess hears a roar from behind her. She takes a glimpse back and all she see's is Ganondorf glowing and tusk coming from his face. Jess comes to a door and opens it.

She notices she's in the throne room. 'Great' she thought. Jess whips around hearing a loud explosion behind her. There in front of her was Ganon. She shivered in fear. She made a run for the exit but Ganon put a barrier so she couldnt escape. Jess ran so hard she ran right into the barrier. Volts went all through her body. All she could do was scream.

She collapsed to the floor and Ganon made a run for it. She tried to get up but Ganon was to quick. He pinned her to the floor. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed. His huge boar of a body crushing hers. She looked up at him and all Ganon did was roar.

"Im sorry..im sorry..Pplease dont kkilll mmee" Jess sobbing now. She didnt know if it was from pain or fear. Ganon calming down now transformed back into Ganondorf. Ganondorf straddling her now. His hands pinning hers to the ground. Their faces inches away from each other. Ganondorf still seething through his teeth. "Kill you?! I should after that!"

"Please let me go" Jess says sobbing. "Crying will get you no where with me. Crying is a weakness. Now to teach you a lesson, you will spend your time thinking about what you've done in the prison." Ganondorf called his minions to come and get her to take her to the prison.

Jess gets up and hangs her head down in defeat. She was never going to get out of Hyrule. She would always be under Ganondorfs commands and will. She thought this as she made a long trip to the basement. Then she got the strangest idea. Maybe she didnt have to be his slave.

As the guard opened the cell door, Jess stepped in with a malacious smile one her face.

Game on.


	7. Chapter 7

From a Distance

Chapter Seven

Several days passed by and she was starting to wonder if Ganondorf was going to starve her to death. It was disgusting. Rats were everywhere. Dead bodies. Blood on the floor and walls. Jess was starting to wonder if she would catch some kind of disease down here. She started feeling ill the day before but shrugged it off.

Just when she was about to try and get out herself she heard the door open. There was the sound again. Heavy armor clinking with every step someone took. 'Who could that be' she thought. She went and crawled in a corner, making it look like she was terrified. Deep down she was sick if it all. Back at home she was the girl that got picked on, stuffed throwed at and other shit. She wasnt about to "start a new life" and it keep happening. She wasnt going to be little Jess anymore.

"So have you thought about all that you have done?" Ganondorf asked. "Yes. Ganondorf im sorry for the way my actions have been." She gets up and walks to the cell door. "Its just a change for me. Im not used to this world. Im not used to being handled by strong men." She looks at him with that last sentence with tears in her eyes. Ganondorf had that evil smirk on his face. Jess starts coughing. "It seems you have learned your lesson. Granted, you have earned yourself a well eaten meal." Jess still looking at him nods. He opens the cell door and she falls into his chest. Ganondorf catches her. She looks at him and blushes. "I guess being down here has made me lose my strength." She tries to stand up but nearly falls over. Ganondorf catches her again. He holds his arm out and she takes it. Together they climb up the stairs and both with smiles on there faces.

When they reach the Dining Hall, there is s long table with food piled up on it. Ganondorf brings her to the chair at the end of the table. He pulls it out for her. She, still hanging on to his arm, grabs the arm of the chair and sits. Ganondorf walks to the other end of the table and sits down.

Jess's stomach couldnt contain itself. There was so much food. Goat, potatoes, apples, pears, beans, pumpkins, and so much more. She picked up her plate and was about to put some apples on her plate until she realized she was froze. "You do not begin eating until i give you permission to" Ganon said. He released the spell her put on her and she put her plate down.

Ganondorf nodded, giving her permission to eat. She piled her plate with all sorts of meats and vegetables. Ganon stared in awe at how the female was eating but what could he say. She had been down there for days.

"Ganondorf tell me something" Jess finally being able to talk.

"Ask away" nibbling at his food.

"Why isnt Princess Zelda accompaning us?"

"Because she does not wish to do so"

"Then why must I accompany you?" she wondered.

"That my dear is where your tounge is to quick" Ganondorf answered. "Your room is next to mine. That way I can keep a strong eye on you all the time. There will be guards at your door at all times. Understood?"

Jess nodded. Ganondorf called for an Iron Knuckle to show her to her quarters. When Jess gets up, Ganondorf bows and sits back down and continues eating. Jess looks confused. 'Why did he just bow at me?' she thought. She shook it off. She follow the big heap of metal down a long corridor. She looks to the right and sees the library. She stops and notices someone is in there. Its Princess Zelda. Jess opens her mouth to say something but the Iron Knuckle pushes her on. Finally, after about ten minutes of walking, they come to another iron door. She looks at the Iron Knuckle and he motions for her to go in.

Jesse steps inside and the door slams right behind her. The first thing on Jesse's mind is to explore. Its her room, why not? It looks the same as Ganondorfs but without a desk. She walks over to a doorway and looks in. Its the closet. She browses through the clothes. "Well there better but...not much" she says.

Jess walks out and finds the bathroom. She sees a tub filled with hot water. 'This is the best thing ive seen all day' she thought. She checks back out the door to make sure no one is in here with her.

She strips down to just her skin and steps in. The warm water felt great against her bruised skin. She took a gasp of breath and went under the water. She felt like she was washing all of the past behind her when she went under. She came up for air and rememered what Zelda had told her. 'You are very powerful. You are valuable to us. You have to make the decision.' What decision? she thought. 'what good am I?'

She finally gets out the bath, feeling cleansed. She wrings the water out her hair and wraps the towel around her. She goes in her room and sits on her bed.

"How was your bath?" a voice said from behind her. Jess nearly jumped out of her skin holding her towel to her chest. "OH MY GOD! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING THERE!?" she fummed. There was Ganondorf sitting in the chair by the fireplace gazing at her. "Since you walked in the bathroom" he said casually. "So you watched me undress and get into the bath?" she asked frantically. He just grinned.

"You sick perv!" She picks up a golden statue and throws it at him. It barely misses his head. Ganondorf jumps and and lunges at her. She tries to go across the bed but ganondorf is to quick. He grabs her by her bruised arm. She yells and slaps him with her other hand. This knocks them back causing them to fall onto the bed. Jess's towel falls off of her and Ganondorf lands on top of her.

Again Ganondorf has her hands bound above her head with his hands. "Sick perv eh?" He looks down at her body. Ganondorf groans at the sight before him. Jess's eyes are wide open in fear, not knowing what will happen next. Ganondorf presses his manhood against her. He leans down and kisses her neck. Jess cant move. She doesnt want to move. He kisses her neck until he reaches her ear. "If I was a sick perv, I would have taken you by now." he whispers. She looks at him with tears in her eyes and shuts them tight. She remembers what he told her 'crying is a weakness'. Ganondorf losens his grip on her hands and gets off of her.

He walks out the door, slamming it. Jess jumps. Feeling violated and glad at the same time. She crawls under the sheets and cries herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

From a Distance

Chapter Eight

Several days passed and Jess couldnt get that night with Ganondorf out of her mind. She kept thinking about how his lips felt on her skin. She felt a surge go through her body. Then she started thinking about Link. She hasnt thought about him in a few days. She missed him. Maybe she could sneak out of the castle and go escape to him. They could get married and have kids. She smiled at the thought of that.

Then she thought about Ilia. 'What if Link doesnt come for me? What if he forgot about me. What if they get married and have kids.' These thought made Jesse forget where she was at.

"Ahem" Ganondorf cleared his throat. "I see you are well dressed today." Jess turned red as Death Mountain Crater. He chuckled. "Today, your training begins."

"My training?" she asked. "Yes. I am going to teach you how to fight with a sword and a bow. We will train with the sword first to build your strength." he said.

Ganondorf handed her Princess Zelda's sword she used whenever she surrenderd her kindom. "Ok first technique. Stance. Without the proper stance your opponent can control you all they want. Are you left handed or right handed?" he asked her.

"Left handed" she said. "Good because I am to." Hours of technique and training went by and Jess was becoming skilled with a sword.

Weeks went by and Jess was becoming one of Ganondorfs best swordsman. All the time they were spending with each other was starting to make Jess worry. She hoped she wasnt falling for him. She found herself gazing about Ganondorf several times a day now. But she was in love with Link. Wasnt she? She shook it off. She knew she wasnt in love with the Demon Lord.

Guards still patrolled her halls everyday. She knew around lunch time no one would be there, so she decided to make a trip to the library. She tip toed down the hallway. Jess new she was slick. 'Them Iron Knuckles are blind' she thought. Just as she was about to go around a corner she froze. There stood Ganondorf talking to a Dark Nut. She ran back around the corner. She waited a few minutes and checed again. They were gone. "whew, that was a close one" she whispered to herself. She went to the left and then to the right. She opened the doors and gasped.

It was book heaven. She looked through the room and there sat at a table, Princess Zelda. She walked over there to her. "Your majesty" Jess said and bowed. "Thank you Jess but that isnt necessary" Zelda said. "So what do you do in here all day long?" Jess was trying to make conversation.

"Studying" Zelda replied. "Can I ask what you are studying" "Yes, it is about my countries history."

"If you dont mind, could you teach me?" asked Jess. "Jess, Ganondorf would have both of our heads if he found out I was talking to you. Better yet teaching you." Zelda sounded worried.

"Well the I have Thirty minutes each day from where the gurards get lunch each day. We could do it then." Jess really wanted to learn about Hyrules history.

"Ok, but just so you know this could be the death of both of us" said Zelda. Jess nodded. Zelda began "Ok so years ago, the Goddess Hylia and her people lived on the 'surface'. An evil spirit came about and to save her people, Hylia cut out a piece of land and sent her people into the sky. The scrolls say the place was named Skyloft. Then Hylia sacraficed herself for her people." While Zelda was telling Jess all of this, Jess remembered it was time for her to return to her room.

"Zelda im sorry but it time for me to go. Ill see you tomorrow"

Jess sneaked backed to her room. She was so glad to have made it back without getting caught.

She crawled into bed and drifted to sleep.

"Jess" a voice called out. "Jess"

"Yes? Whos there?" She asked "Do I know you?"

"No young one you dont but soon you will"

Weeks went by and Jess met Zelda in the library everyday. She was excited. Getting to learn about Hyrules history. One afternoon Jess noticed something quite interesting. No one was out in the hallway. It was quite. Jess went down the hallway and opened the doors to the library. She nearly fainted when she seen Ganondorf sitting down next to Zelda.

"My my... do you have some explaining to do" Ganondorf said as she shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

From a Distance

Chapter Nine

Jess shut the door and froze in place. "Jesse, I figured by now that you would have gotten the hint about listening. You have really done it this time." She slowly looked at Ganondorf. "How long have you been sneaking past my guards to come visit the Princess in the library?"

"It just started the other day" Jess lied. Zelda shut her eyes and put her head down. Thats when Jess realized Ganondorf knew the whole time.

Ganondorf stood up, pulling Zelda up by her hair. "Ganondorf please dont do this" Jess begged. "I promise ive learned my lesson this time. Ganondorf please dont hurt her"

"Well it seems you two have created a special bond" Ganondorf teased. "But rules are rules"

"She was just teaching me about the history of Hyrule. Thats it. I promise." Jess was trying her hardest to get Zelda out of trouble.

Ganondorf, still holding Zelda up by her hair says "I know what true and was isnt true Jess. I knew from the start when you first came in the library with Zelda. You didnt think I saw you when I was standing and talking to Dark Nut" he chuckles "My Iron Knuckles may seem blind, but you Jess are just a blind as them." Ganondorf reaches to his waist to pull out his sword.

Jess knew what was about to happen next. "Ganondorf please! Im begging you! You dont have to do this!" Jess begged and try to get him to listen but Ganondorf wouldnt.

"Jess you know how this goes. You do something wrong something bad happens, each time it gets worse" Ganondorf told her.

"Ganondorf please" tears rolling down Jess's face. "Ill do whatever you want me to. Just please, let her go"

"Whatever I want you to do eh?" Jess nodded. "OK then"

Ganondorf grinned that evil smirk. He put the sword down. "Jess come here" Jessed carefully walked to him. Ganondorf handed her the sword. "I want you to kill her."

Jess's eyes got so big "Ganondorf please dont make me do this. " Ganondorf looked at her "you said you will do whatever I want you to do. NOW DO IT!"

Jess looked at Zelda with tears in her eyes. Zelda said "Its ok Jess. I know where your heart is. I know what choice you will make. Its ok. Do it"

Jess looked a the blade and back a Zelda. She got the blade in position. " I am so sorry your majesty" tears fell down her face like a waterfall. She lifted the blade up and slid it across Zeldas throat.

Zelda landed to the floor with a thud, and crimson red poured out from under her body. Jess fell to her knees and dropped the blade. She hung her head in disbelief.

Ganondorf picked her up and carried her to his room. He knew he would have to keep and eye on her now. He layed her on his bed and covered her up. He knelt down beside her and whispered "Maybe next time you will listen because the next time you dont you will lose a finger." He got up and walked out the room.

Jess layed there. She couldnt cry. She was so shook up. She finally rolled over onto her side and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

From a Distance

Chapter Ten

When Ganondorf came back, he found Jess asleep in his bed. He walked over to her and put his fingers to her neck. Making sure she didnt try something stupid. He then walked to his desk to start back on his paperwork. Ganondorf kept finding hiself glancing at her. For some reason he was starting to worry about her. 'Great' he thought.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in" he said. The door opened. It was one of his skeleton guards. "My Lord, I have news from the Zoras" the skelton said. "Go on" Ganondorf demanded. "They said that they didnt want to be apart of your treaty."

"Well if they dont wont to do the easy way, thats fine. Maybe they will listen whenever they are all trapped under ice" Ganondorf waved for the messenger to leave. He rubbed his forehead. He couldnt deny running a Kingdom was stressful. He glanced up at Jess. She looked so peaceful. He shook his head and got back to work.

Jess woke up to the sound of someone shuffling through papers. She rolled over and seen Ganondorf searching for some type of document. Ganondorf noticed a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and seen Jess staring at him. " Your finally awake" Ganondorf said sarcastically. Jess rolls her eyes at him and gets out the bed. She walks to the door and tries to open it. "You will be staying in my chmanbers for a while" Ganondorf told her.

"Can I ask why?" Jess was starting to get annoyed. She hated being treated like a child. "Because I want to make sure you are fully recovered when you leave my sight. I wouldnt want you doing anything stupid."

"Why is my life any of your concern?" she asked. "Who said anything about your life?" Ganondorf replied.

"Well your the one making sure I dont kill myself. Sounds like you are concerned about me" Jess was starting to wonder about Ganondorf. Why was he so concerned about her? Did he have feeling for her to?

"You thought I was worried about you killing yourself. Haha. Jess Im tired of you whining and crying all the time because you dont know how to listen. Im trying to help you stay out of trouble" he said in amusement.

"Well can I go to my room?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why must you be so persistant?" Ganon said getting frustrated.

"Well since Im staying here in your chambers for a while, I do need to get my belongings. I also would like a bath...in private!" she demanded.

Ganondorf chuckled "Jess your bath chamber has a door. You clearly could have shut it. I think you were trying to tease me?" he said with a grin.

"I beg your pardon! I thought I was alone in MY room! Your the one who bombarded in and tried to play peeping tom!"

"Well this is MY castle Jess, or have you forgot that? I shall go wherever I want to in MY kingdom" Ganondorf mearly inches away from her face.

"This is NOT your kingdom. Its Princess Zelda's" Jess said this with the straightest face she could hold. She was tired of crying. She was tired of the hurt. If trust was the issue, then fine. She could change that, with a little bit of bat the eyelashes here and flirt there. She knows Ganondorf is starting to adept some kind of feeling towards her. 'He can say what he wants. I know he is concerned about me and my health' she thought. And with that she turned around and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

From a Distance

Chapter Eleven

As soon as Jess walked out the door and down the hallway some, she leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. She couldnt believe she had just talked to Ganondorf that way and got out without any physical damage. She walked to her bedroom and got her a few outfits, some oils and shampoos.

Ganondorf just stared at the door whenever she left. 'Who does she think she is?' he wondered. No one had or ever will talk to him like that. He thought 'im going to go down there and let her know whos kingdom this is. Ha! If it was the Princess's she wouldnt have gave it up so easily'

Just when he opened the door to go get here, there she was standing in front of him. She had clothes and perfumes in her hand. Jess didnt say anything. She just slid past him and threw her belongings on the bed. She then went into the bathroom and made sure the door was shut and locked. Ganondorf watched her ignore him, while he just grinned. \

'Finally' Jess thought 'a little me time' Jess ran her bath water and got in. While she is sitting there, Ganondorf invades her mind. 'Why!' She started thinking about how he carefully brought her up to the room. How he WAS concerned about her. When he was beast Ganon and changed back to Ganondorf. How he was on top of her. His clothes ripped up. His muscle tone. She started blushing when she thought about Ganondorf in a sexual way.

She had to get him out of her mind. So she took a deep breath of air and slid into the water. She came back up, after about a minute. After she bathed herself in oils and perfumes she got out and dryed off. She put her clothes on and opened the door. There was Ganondorf. At his desk...again.

She walks over to the bed, gets under the covers and pretends to go to sleep. Afterwhile Ganondorf finally finishes up with what he was doing. She can hear him taking off his armor. Jess blushes at the thought of him naked. He pulls the sheets back and climbs into bed.

'What if I can get to Ganondorf ' Jess thought. 'Men desire a woman when they show a man a little attention. I'll play as if I am interested in him. Then once he starts falling for it, he'll give me a little trust. Then once I rebuild that trust he will give me my freedom to do as I please... hopefully. I'll escape from this hell hole and return to Link.'

Jess had a huge grin on her face. This plan was devious. Yes but her only problem was not knowing how far it will go. She didnt want to sleep with him. Jess shivered at that thought. She slighty tunred her head. Ganondorf was asleep. 'Heres my chance' she told herself.

Jess rolled over and got next to Ganondorf. She lifted her head up and placed it on Ganondorfs chest. She looked up at him to make sure he was still asleep, she carefully placed her leg over his. Just as she did that, she felt an arm come around and hold her in place.

"Frisky are we?" Ganondorf taunted. "No, I just dont like sleeping alone" she replied. "You were not sleeping alone whenever I got into the bed. What has you wanting to curl up on me?" Something was not making since. He thought she hated him. "Maybe I just wanted to be held. I havent exactly had that kind of affection since I got here"

Ganondorf didnt say a word. He knew something was up. He just couldnt put a finger on it yet. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She just snuggled up closer to him. He just leaned back and fell asleep with an evil grin on his face.

The next morning Jess woke up to the smell of food. She looked to the right and found a plate of food piled with fresh fruits. She sat up and took the plate of food. When she lifted the plate, a note fell to the floor. She put the plate on the bed, leaned over and picked up the note.

'When you wake up, get dressed and meet me in the library -G-'

She put the note down and began eating her breakfast. When she got done she went to where she threw her clothes and tried to find something to wear. She picked out a red and black dress with gold trimmings. She thought it suited herself for this 'event' The dress flowed over her feet, which she hated. The bust line wasnt as low as the dress she threw in the fire, but she had to do what she had to do. She bent over and pulled her breast up to make them look fuller. When she stood up she grinned with excitement. She turned around and looked at herself. She loved the back of it. Black lace corset with a gold design.

After she got done examining herself, she went to the fireplace. She picked up a piece of coal. She walked back to the mirror and applied the coal to her eyelids. Jess was suprised with the effect it gave. It was just like the smokey effect from the L'oreal commercials.

The next to her concern was her hair. She didnt know if she should leave it up to expose her neck or to leave it down. She went to the bathroom and got the brush, then walked back to the mirror. She brushed her hair then pulled it up in a high bun. 'No' she thought. She then tried a low bun. 'Nope'

After about five minutes of trying, she decided to fix it in a low braid that hung to the left side of her neck. 'Perfect' she smiled.

She walked to the door and took a deep breath. She was ready. She opens the door and walks down the long corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

From a Distance

Chapter Twelve

Before Jess realized it she was standing in front of the library doors. She placed her hand on the handle and gently twisted it. With a click the door opened. As she walked through the doors she caught a glimpse at Ganondorf. He couldnt take his eyes off of her. He just stared.

'Hook, line and sinker.' She was laughing on the inside. She walked over to the table and sat in front of him. "You wanted me to meet you in here?" Jess said as innocent as she could. Ganondorf cleared his throat. "Ahh yes." He knew now she was up to something. "You dont look like yourself."

"I thought I would change the way I look. New world new look. I figured I needed to do something with myself." That seem like a reasonable lie. "Mmhmm. I see. Well if you dont mind. You look lovely." He complimented. She blushed at that last sentence. "Thank you. Now what did you want me for?"

"Ahh yes. Being that you are in some sort of trauma from the episode we had yesterday, I grant you access to the library. You can come in here whenever you feel like it." Ganondorf didnt take his eyes off of her to see how she would react.

She stood up, ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I wont abuse this." Jess was lighting up on the inside. She couldnt believe it.

"Lets hope not" Ganondorf said. He looked up at her, into those bright blue eyes. Jess's arms were still hugged around him. She couldnt break the stare. " 'Heres my chance' she thought. She bent her head down. Ganondorf raised his hand and cuffed it on the side of her face. He moved his head closer to hers. Noses almost touching. She closed her eyes. Ganondorf broke the spaces between them. His lips crushing hers.

Ganondorf stood up. Jess's legs gave out. He caught her. She broke the kiss and looked back into those amber eyes. 'No Jess. Stop looking at him' she told herself. She couldnt help it. She was lost in amber and him in blue.

Ganondorf put Jess down and left the room. She just stood there. Dumbfounded. 'Really? I kiss you and you're just going to walk away from it?' She was pisses. Oh she was pissed. But she couldnt give up now. She had to think of a plan B.

She sat down at the table and started to think. Everything that was coming to mind was sounding stupid. The only thing that actually kept popping up was for her to seduce him. Jess shivered at that thought. What frightened her was she didnt know if it was a shiver from disgust or a shiver from a naughty that...that she liked. She didnt want to.

Jess stayed in the library for several hours. Looking for books that she could half way understand. She happened to look to her left and see the book Princess Zelda was reading. She closed the book, with her finger on the page for a marker, to see what the title of the book was called.

The book read 'Hyrule Historia'. Jess sat down and dove into the history of Hyrule. After about an hour of skimming and scanning, a Dark Nut knocked on the door.

"My lady, Lord Ganondorf wishes you would accompany him to dinner" he said. Jess bent the top corner of the page and closed the book. She walked out and followed him to the dining room. As they were on there way she began to think of 'conversations' that she could have with Ganondorf. She tried to think of subjects on the line of romance.

When they finally reached the dining room, Ganondorf was already seated at the end of the table. The Dark Nut walked Jess over to her chair, pulled it out and seated her. Jess waited for Ganondorf to give her the cue for her to dig in. As they began to pile their plates with food, Jess thought it would be a good idea to start conversation.

"So Ganondorf, did you enjoy your visit in the library today?" she asked. Trying to sound interested in him.

Ganondorf looked up and grinned "I did Jess. Did you?"

"Mmmm Ganondorf, I do not kiss and tell"

Ganondorf put his fork down. "Jess if i did not know any better, I would say that you are flirting with me"

"Flirting with you? HA! After all the bullshit you put me through. Flirting with you is the last thing on my mind." 'BINGO!' she thought.'

Ganondorf's jaw was set. He knew flirting when he saw it. How couldnt he? He grew up around women. And since he was the only male, he knew almost every aspect of flirting.

"You know Jess" he began "I was the only male in the gerudo tribe for almost 100 years. Women get jealous when you focus on just...one. I know a good flirt when I see one." With that being said, he picked up his chalice, not taking his eyes off of her, and took a sip.

Jess's hands started to sweat. 'Does he know what im trying? Am I trying to hard?' "Ganondorf?" she asked.

"Hmm"

"Do you think I could rebuild my trust with you?"

Ganondorf just about choked on his wine. There it was. What he couldnt put his finger on. 'She's trying to flirt with me so I can give her her trust back. Well if you want to play dirty, then buy all means I can play to' he said to himself.

He looked at Jess with that evil grin on his face. "Yes. Eventually over time"

She didnt say another word the rest of the time they were in there. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. Maybe she didnt have to sleep with him. But what she didnt know, was that Ganondorf figured out her little plan and he is going to play along. Until someone learns there lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: hey guys! please please please please let me know how you like this story. Let me know what i could use and what i could take out. This is my first fanfic sooooo it would be really helpful :) criticism is helpful but please be generous :) thanks guys. love you all to pieces :)**

From a Distance

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning Ganondorf just laid in bed pondering on some sort of task he could give her. He knew she was trying to go back to Link in the woods. He just wanted to catch her in action. He looks over at Jess and reaches his hand out to stroke her hair. Just when he is about to, she flutters her crystal blue eyes open. He snatches his hand back, not wanting her to know. She stretches her legs and arms and yawns. She looks at Ganondorf.

"Well goodmorning" he says with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, goodmorning" Jess says questionably. Why he was in such a good mood she didnt know. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She tried to stand up but Ganondorf reached over to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"What the he-" Jess tried to get out.

Ganondorf pulled her back on the bed to him. He just held her there.

"Ganondorf let go of me!" Jess demanded.

"Why? I just want you to lay here with me" he said with amusement in his voice.

"Well I don't!" Jess said while trying to get free of his grasp.

"Well how about this. If you lay here with me, I'll let you go anywhere you want to go" he said trying to convince her.

Jess stopped trying and thought about what he just said.

"Anywhere?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Ok. Umm well I've always wanted to either go swimming in Lake Hylia or visit the Gerudo Desert" she told him.

He put his face to the back of her neck. "Alright then" he said as he grinned into her neck.

A few hours later Jess finally got dressed. She was overly excited. 'What to wear. What to wear' she asked herself.

She had to find something for this 'occassion'. She browsed through her clothes. She found an outfit she had never seen before. It wasnt a dress. It was a pair of pants and what looked like a tube top. She noticed it looked like the gerudo outfit in Ocarina but modern. She put it on. She twirled in the mirror. It showed off her legs very well. Jess liked that. It showed off her stomach quite alot to. Jess liked it.

After she was threw gampering in the mirror she decided to head downstairs. She opened the door and headed down the stairs. She walked all the way down to find Ganondorf in the foyer. He was talking to two skeletons.

"Ah there she is. Jess these are my guards that will be accompaning you today. Im sure you will give them no problems." he said staring into her eyes.

"What? Your not coming with me?" she asked trying to sound as if she had pity in her voice.

"No im afraid not. I have some tribes I have to settle with" he told her.

With that being said, he motioned for them to go on.

They walked out the huge double doors and into the courtyard. Jess stopped to look around. Taking it all in. The skeltons pushed her on. Jess rolled her eyes and proceeded out the courtyard doors.

Once they reached Castle Town Jess wanted to explore. She was trying her best to ditch the bone heads but they werent having that. They grabbed her by her arms and forced her to the east door. People just watched in horror at the dead skeltons as they forced her out the door.

"You know, you dont have to be so damn rough!" she exclaimed.

The skeltons just laughed.

'I'll give them something to laugh at' Jess thought.

They walked down the path to Lake Hylia. Jess noticed the bulbkins on watch around every corner. FInally they reached Falbi and Fyers ride. Jess ran up to the side of the fence and looked down. She knew she wasnt far from Ordon Village now. The skeltons chased after her, not knowing what she was about to do.

One stood on each side of her. Ready if she did try something.

'Here's my chance' she thought.

Jess reaches over to her right and pulls the sword from the skeletons holster. She jumped back and got into her stance. Just like Ganondorf showed her. She ran up to the unarmed skelton and rolled to the side. She stood up and stabbed him in the back. The skeleton fell like ribbon.

She was caught off guard by the second one. The blade catching her arm. Biting through her flesh. Jess winced at the pain. She backed up and positioned herself. She came foward and swung her blade. The skelton blocked it. She moved a little more foward. She slatched at the bones again. This time staggering him. She knew this was it. She moved foward a little bit and spin on heel. Her blade catching the skeltons neck.

The skelton fell to the ground in a heap looking just like the other one. Jess looked around, not knowing if anyone saw her. She didnt see anyone. She started her journey alone to Ordon Village. Or so she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Hey guys! If you could leave me a review that would be awesome :)**

From a Distance

Chapter Fourteen

Jess kept looking behind her. She had that feeling someone was watching her. As she was walking in Hyrule Field, she looked up and noticed she was not alone. It was the mail man sitting under a tree. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me. Could you please tell me where Ordon Village is?" Jess asked.

"Uhhh yea. If you keep going straight down that path right there and take the left path once it forks" he said sounding impatient. He was sorting through mail, trying to figure out what went to who.

"Um ok? Thanks" Jess said. She walked away and followed the path. As she was walking she noticed that there werent many bobklins in Hyrule Field as there were in the game.

After about ten minutes she came to the fork in the road. She took the left path which led her into Faron Woods. She knew there would be a guy up here selling lantern oil soon.

'Gah! I play Zelda to much' she thought.

Sure enough there he was. The lantern guy. She walked past him and made a right into a cave. When she came out of the cave she was at Faron Spring. She knew she was close.

Just before she was about to leave the spring, she heard a voice.

"Jess" the voice said.

Jess froze in place. She thought it was just her in the woods.

"Yes?" she barely mustered.

"Come here young child" said the voice.

She looked skimmed over the land with her eyes. No one was there. She looked at the spring, noticing the spirit. She sighed in relief. Jess thought she was being followed by one of Ganondorf's minions.

Jess walked over to the spring.

"Hello Jess" the spring said.

"Uh, Hello?" she replied questionably.

"Dear child, do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Faron. I am the spirit that resides and protects these woods" Faron told her.

"Well, what do you want with me?" she asked impactiently. She was so close to Link's house. She just wanted to hurry up and get there to suprise him.

"Young one. Do not be so impacient. Your time has come." he said.

Jess looked so confused. "My time for what?"

"You shall see Great one" Faron vanished into the water without no goodbye.

"Wait! What do you mean Great one?" Jess asked. She didnt know what was going on.

Jess walked out of Faron woods and into Ordon Village. She could barely contain herself. She was shaking from the build up of excitement.

'I cant wait to see the look on his face when he see's me' she thought.

She finally came out of the woods and was brought right at Links house. She went to the ladder and took a deep breath.

One, two, three, four, five steps and she was up at his door. Jess was grinning from ear to ear with excitement. She placed her hand on the door handle, took another deep breath and opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

From a Distance

Chapter Fifteen

Jess quietly shut the door behind her. She didnt want to wake him if he was asleep. She looked around the house. It wasnt like she remembered. It was more decorated. Jess just shrugged it off and headed toward the bedroom. She climbed down the ladder. She could her her heartbeat in her ears. Jess finally reached the floor and walked carefully over to him. She didnt want to scare him.

She finally made it to the bed. She could hear him breathing. That brought back so many memories to her. Jess loved it. She would always go to sleep listening to the sound of his heart and the laborof his breathing. Jess took it all in. She was ready to live like this again.

'Wait' she thought.

She heard not one but two people breathing. Jess turned around and lit the candle.

Jess screamed at the sight in front of her. Link and Ilia jumped out of bed. Only to find Jess standing in front of them with tears rolling down her face. Jess climbs up the ladder and fast as she can. Ilia and Link chase after her.

"Jess wait!" Ilia yells at her.

Jess runs to the door and swings it open. She jumps off the ledge only to find Ganondorf on his horse surrounded by an army or bubklins. His jaw was locked in place. Jess knew this was the end.

Ilia and Link followed her. Ilia walked up to Jess.

"Jess it's not wha-" Ilia managed before she was cut off.

"It looks like. Yea ok" Jess could barely talk from crying. She looked at Link "how could you do this to me? After all the memories we shared together. You didnt even come loo for me did you?"

Link just stared at her.

"DID YOU!?" she screamed.

Link just shook his head. Jess put her head down and covered her face with her hand and sobbed. She didnt care about anything right now. Not even that Ganondorf and his minions were behind her, ready to kill her. She was getting this feeling inside of her and she didnt know what it was.

Ilia walked closer towards her and reached out her hand. Jess smacked it away and looked up. Ilia gasped in horror and backed away. Jess's eyes were glowing white.

"Dont you dare touch me" she said in a low voice.

Link stood in front of Ilia and drew his sword.

"If you think saving her is going to help then your wrong" Jess said.

"Link. I-Im scared" Ilia squeaked.

'You should be" Jess said. She looked at Link. "How come you didnt protect me like that Link? How come you didnt put your life in front of mine like that Link? Hmm?"

Link softened his eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Jess roared.

Link lowered the sword and put his head down. Ilia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Aww. Isnt that sweet. Love. Its crazy what it can do to a person" Jess taunted.

"Leave us alone!" Ilia said.

"Leave you two alone? No. I have got something a little better" Jess said with an evil grin.

Ilia looked around. The wind started to pick up. The leaves started to rustle. The ground started to shake.

"Since you two dont wont to live without one another, I will put yall in a realm where you will always be together! But! You will never be able to touch one another again!" Jess was glowing all over. Ilia and Link screamed as a bolt of light hit them and vanished.

They were gone.

The wind stopped. The leaves calmed back down. The ground became still. Jess wasnt glowing anymore. She looked back at Ganondorf. His mouth was open in disbelief. Jess made a run for it. All she heard was Ganondorf roar and the ground shake from his army charging after her. There was not time for looking back.

She knew there was a hole that led to the Ordon spring right up past this corner. She was right. She crawled in the hole and watch Ganondorf and his minions head toward Faron woods.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So what did you all think about that last chapter? Please review! Thanks!**

From a Distance

Chapter Sixteen

Jess knew Ganondorf would have double the amount of guards on the roads now. She figured the best time to travel would be at night. She crawled out the hole and made her way back to Links house.

Once she got there, it was like a stab in the heart again. She fought the tears back. She came here for one reason only. Weapons. Jess knew Link kept a chest full in his house by his bed. She had to move quick. It was already starting to get dark. She climbed up the ladder and headed inside. She headed downstairs and opned the chest. Perfect. She grabbed the Bow and Arrow, the Ordon Sword, the Hylian shield, clawshot and the rupees.

After she equipped all the items the right way, she headed outside. She looked down and seen Epona. She climbed down the ladder and hopped on her. They rode out of Faron Woods and headed toward Hyrule Field without a problem.

Once they got to Hyrule Field it was like bobklin heaven. Jess pulled the bow back and aimed it at the farthest boblkin she could see. She let go of the arrow and just like that the bobklin fell to the ground. All the bobklins in the area ran to him. Jess kicked Epona and clicked her tounge for her to move. Jess moved passed them without a problem.

"That was easier than I thought" Jess said to herself.

After Thirty minutes and killing Ganondorfs minions, they arrived at the Great Hylian Bridge. Jess killed the bobklins on the bride and went across. She tied Epona's reins to the fence next to Falbis ride. She walked down the steps and opened the door.

When she walked inside it was filled with alot of cuccoos. She looked at Falbi and thought 'wow, what a faggot'

She walked over there to him.

"Hiiii! Welcome to Falbi and Fyers ride. Just grab a cuccoo and jump on down. Collect the coins on the way down and if you want to do it again, just climb in Fyers cannon and he'll shoot you right up. So would you like to try for 20 rupees?" Falbi said enthusiastically.

Jess handed him 20 rupess, grabbed a cuccoo and jumped down. She landed in the water. She swam to the shore next to Fyers cannon. Jess pulled herself up and headed towards the tower by the Gerudo Desert. She finally reached the tower and climbed up. When she got to the top she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She still had no feeling. She wasnt happy, sad, mad, anything. She was right where she wanted to be. At Lake Hylia and looking at the Gerudo Desert.

Jess just sat there. She didnt know if she could return to the Castle without her head being cut off. She didnt know what to do. Better yet. She didnt know where that power came from. As she thought this she heard someone coming. She just sat there. She didnt care anymore. She knew who it was. There was no need for running.

"Have you ever wondered why love hurts so much?" she asked him.

"No" Ganondorf replied.

"How you could open yourself up to someone and they take it for granted? Like they just did it to get to you but deep down it actually gets to your heart?" she asked still looking at the desert.

Ganondorf remained silent. He walked up behind her and sat down. He adjusted his legs to each side of her and put his hand on her shoulder to pull her back. She felt her back press agaisnt his chest. His head rest atop of hers and his arms wrap around her.

Jess closed her eyes and tears ran down her face.

"What was that back there?" She asked Ganondorf.

"It was the Power of the Gods" he told her.

"What does it do?"

"It allows you to want or do anything you want to happen. Whether it be good or bad" he explained.

"I thought you had the Triforce of Power?" she said.

"I do"

"Well then how can I obtain Power of the Triforce if you already have it?" Jess asked sounding confused.

"You dont obtain the Power of the Triforce, you obtain the Power of the Gods. Something different and alot more powerful" he told her.

"So I basically hold the Triforce if I have the Power of the Gods?" she quesitioned.

"Yes" he said.

"But how?"

"You will find out soon Jess" Ganondorf said.


End file.
